


Sentence Enhancers

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble set during the latter part of the series... with a little help from a post by Rebel Circus
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Sentence Enhancers

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Barbara stomped along beside me, muttering angrily under her breath. Amongst the unintelligible grumblings were one or two distinct words, and I wasn’t surprised that they were profanities. Throwing an arm around her shoulder, I hugged her to me and risked a chuckle.

“I’m sure that you could find other less colourful words to express your displeasure Barbara, but thank you for broadening my vocabulary.”

She turned to face me, anger still visible in her eyes, but the beginnings of a smile tugging at her lips.

“You can call them swear words Sir, I prefer to call them sentence enhancers.”


End file.
